The market for transaction cards such as merchant gift cards continues to grow. Until now, consumers have had to separately purchase the cards of differing card issuers or purchase packages containing multiple cards from the same card issuer. The present disclosure addresses the short-comings of present systems by providing consumers with the ability to purchase multiple cards from differing card issuers in a singular package assembly and providing point of sale entities with the ability to initiate the activation of each card in the package by merely processing the package assembly.